Now And Forever
by riseofafallenangel
Summary: Sequel to Here Without you. Slash SBHP. Sirius and Harry are still together but, considering their bad luck, it's hardly suprising when things don't go completely smoothly...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the sequel to my other fic here without you. It isn't completely planned out yet but I decided to start anyway because my experience from the last one showed me that if I make a complete plan I change it anyway. You don't have to read the first fic for this one to make sense but it might help and I would like you to read it anyway .

Disclaimer: Doesn't everyone just love these things? Every chapter you get to face up to the depressing fact that the characters don't belong to you and you aren't a millionaire. Fabulous.

Chapter 1

"What if he says no?"

"What if he says yes?"

"He can't say no if I don't ask."

"But if you don't ask he can't say yes either.

Sirius brushed his dark hair out of his face and continued pacing around the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. Remus sat on a chair by the table watching him with a half-amused, half-exasperated look on his face. They had been having the same conversation repeatedly over the last few weeks and although it was quite funny watching his friend getting so worked up the entertainment was slowly beginning to ware off.

"Sirius is you don't make up you mind and shut up about this soon I swear I am going to…"

Sirius never found out what Remus would do because at that moment the kitchen door opened and Remus stopped speaking mid-sentence. Sirius turned round to see Harry standing at the door looking at Remus.

"What are you going to do Remus?"

"He's not going to do anything, have some toast." Sirius sat down and pointed at the toast, hurriedly trying to close the subject.

For a moment it looked as if Harry wasn't going to drop it but luckily for Sirius he just rolled his eyes and muttered something before walking over to the table and leaning over Sirius to get some toast.

"Hermione's coming round later so you might want to get dressed some time today."

Sirius pouted.

"Do I have to?"

He was wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms and no shirt.

Harry laughed at Sirius' pout.

"Yes you do. Sorry."

He bent over and kissed Sirius gently on his lips. Sirius leant towards him and tried to deepen the kiss but Harry straightened up and smiled and walked upstairs to get ready. Sirius watched him walk away before turning back to a smirking Remus.

"I'm going to ask him.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Harry wandered around the room he shared with Sirius swaying to the music blasting from the radio. That was the third time he'd felt like he had walked in on something he wasn't meant to hear and he was beginning to get a bit worried. Sirius could never usually keep his mouth shut about anything for more than a day.

He sat on the bed and looked at the photo of him and Sirius on the wardrobe. It had been taken just after they got together. They were throwing snow at each other and laughing. It was his favourite photo because it was one of the first times he could remember being truly happy. He was always happy with Sirius.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Hermione open the door.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sirius had told Harry and Hermione that he needed to go and get something so the two of them went to the leaky cauldron to talk and get a drink. Harry told Hermione about walking in on Remus' and Sirius' talking that morning.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Harry. Sirius loves you. If there was anything important that you needed to know he would tell you."

"Yeah I guess."

They finished of their drinks and apparated back to Grimmauld Place where they found a very nervous looking Sirius waiting for them.

"Harry I er… I need to talk to you about something."

Hermione looked at Harry concerned. Maybe he had been right to worry.

"Ok, I'll leave you two now. See you soon Harry. Bye Sirius."

She left and Harry and Sirius were left alone.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh right well… It's just, I've been thinking, about us and stuff, and I was wondering… I mean only if you want to of course, if you don't that's fine, really, but urm…"

Harry looked at Sirius questioningly.

"Yes?"

"I'm not doing very well here am I? I'll start again… Harry, I love you and what I'm trying to say is… again, only if you want to,"

"Only if I want to what?"

Sirius took a deep breath.

"Will you marry me?"

Harry stared at him in complete shock for a moment before flinging his arms around Sirius.

"Yes. I would love to marry you."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: Well there you go. First chapter. It's kind of like a prologue. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well everyone, nearly Christmas. I decided I had to post at least one chapter of this before then although I don't know why I bother seeing as I only got 1 review. That's the worst thing about starting new fics. You were all getting quite good at reviewing the other one. I know its annoying when people complain about not getting reviews and I accept that it is very sad but it would be great if just a couple of you would leave some kind of comment. Even if it's just about this pathetic A/N. Think of it as a Christmas present for poor little old me. 

Following that…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except from Carla Jakes) or the song at the beginning…

Chapter 2

_Don't stop me now  
I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball   
Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time  
Just give me a call  
So don't stop me now  
'cause I'm having a good time  
Don't stop me now  
Yes I'm having a good time  
I don't wanna stop at all _

Sirius walked into his and Harry's room to find Harry dancing around to some music coming from the old muggle CD player he had insisted on keeping. Sirius leant on the doorframe and watched his fiancé with a smile on his face, waiting for him to turn around and see him there.

After the initial look of surprise that crossed Harry's face, his eyes lit up and he danced his way over to Sirius, grabbing his hands and twirling him round until they were both dizzy and collapsed on the floor laughing.

When they had calmed down a bit Sirius pulled Harry onto his lap.

"As much as I would love to spend all day in a heap on the floor, I seem to remember we agreed that we were looking at houses today."

Harry had almost forgotten about the house-hunting but now Sirius had reminded him the surge of excitement he had felt when they had first decided to get their own place came back.

Sirius seemed to sense his excitement and laughed, hugging Harry tighter to him.

"I can't believe we're finally getting out of this hell hole!"

"I'm just happy we don't have to watch Moony and Snape snog anymore. They can have this place to themselves and we can be blissfully unaware of what they get up to."

Sirius laughed again at that comment.

"That's true, but I think it might take a while to completely erase the memory of yesterday from my head."

Harry grimaced. The day before, the two of them had walked in on an unsuspecting Remus and Snape. They clearly hadn't been expecting the other occupants of the house to be around and had, for some reason decided to have fairly loud sex in the middle of the kitchen floor. Needless to say this had caused both Harry and Sirius to have nightmares and neither of them was in a huge rush to eat in the kitchen again.

"Not that I'm trying to get the subject away from Snivellus' sex life or anything but do you want to go now?"

Harry jumped up and dragged Sirius up off the floor.

"Yeah let's go."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The estate agent had agreed to meet them at the first house they wanted to look at.

Carla Jakes was young and ambitious and had jumped at the chance of selling a house to Harry Potter. Her boss had hinted that if she did this job well she might be in line for a promotion. Something she had wanted for a very long time.

When she saw Harry and Sirius apparate outside the gates she quickly checked her hair in one of the windows before rushing forward to meet them.

She was surprised to see Sirius with Harry, she knew who he was of course, after all the drama with Azkaban, his innocence being proved and his return from the dead, he was nearly as famous as Harry Potter himself. However, she had expected that Harry would have been seeking to move away from his godfather. Twenty-something year old men didn't usually choose to live with their godfathers, especially when they had plenty of money of their own. She tried not to let her momentary surprise show in her face.

"Good-afternoon Mr Potter, Mr Black. My name is Carla. I'm so glad you could come today. If you would like to follow me I will show you the grounds."

The house was not as big as 12 Grimmauld Place but was by no means small. It took nearly 2 hours for Carla to show them everything but that was also partly due to Harry's raving about every little thing. He had known from the first few minutes that he would love the house. When they had finished the tour they returned to the gates where they had arrived.

"So what do you think? Are you interested in buying it?"

Harry looked at Sirius pleadingly.

"Can we have a few minutes alone to discuss it?"

Carla nodded to Sirius' request and the two of them walked a short distance away to talk.

"Do you like it?"

Sirius hardly needed to ask. He could see that Harry loved it.

"Yes, it's amazing! Please, please, please can we get it?"

Sirius smiled. Harry was so cute when he begged.

"Yeah we can. I like it too."

Harry jumped up and down and squealed like an excited schoolgirl. While Sirius grinned knowing that afterwards Harry would deny that he had ever, in his whole life, squealed.

"Thank you Siri, I love you so much!"

Harry hugged Sirius and kissed him happily on the lips. Sirius pulled him closer and savoured the taste of their tongues dancing together. They were both so wrapped up in what they were doing to notice a very shocked looking Carla who had just come to find them. She pulled out the camera she used to take pictures of houses and photographed the couple before slipping back round the corner and waiting for them to come back and find her, trying to digest what she had just seen.

It wasn't long before the two of them came back and announced happily that they wanted to buy the house. Carla just nodded dumbly, gave them the papers to sign and stuttered out goodbyes, her hand still wrapped around the camera in her pocket.

Harry and Sirius waved and apparated back to 12 Grimmauld place, leaving Carla to think about what she would do with her new information.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: I'm not really sure what kind of length this comes out at. Still not completely sure where this fic is going but I have a better idea now. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi again. The last chapter got reviews so I am very happy (I guess my moaning paid off). Because I'm happy I decided to get another chapter up before Christmas. Thanks to all you people out there who haven't given up on this already and are still reading my fic. It really means a lot to me!

Chapter 3 

It only took Harry and Sirius two days to make the move. One day to magically transport all of their belongings to the new house and another to run around jumping on the beds and messing up the things they had tidied the day before, to make the place more homely.

When they had completely finished and they were sure the house looked how they wanted it they both collapsed on their bed. Exhausted but happy.

After a few moments of silence Sirius spoke.

"I think I'm going to like it here."

"Of course you will. I'm here. And everyone knows that it's absolutely, completely, 100 impossible to not like a place when I'm in it."

Sirius raised one eyebrow at the younger man.

"You know Harry if your head gets any bigger you'll be stuck in this room forever."

Harry screwed his face up and stuck his tongue out at Sirius.

"Oh come on Harry you must have a better comeback than that."

Harry stuck his tongue out again.

"You know, you are really starting to get very rude nowadays. It just won't do. In fact, I think I will have to teach you a lesson…"

Sirius sat on Harry's stomach and began to tickle him mercilessly. Harry kicked and shrieked and wriggled but Sirius was bigger than him and he couldn't fight him off.

"GETOFFMEEEE!! LEMMEGO!!"

"Not until you have learnt your lesson."

"I'VE LEARNT I PROMISE!! PLEASE LET ME GO!!!!"

Sirius slid off Harry laughing and watched him try and regain his breath.

"You're so beautiful."

Harry smiled shyly and curled up against Sirius' warm body. Sirius kissed the top of his head before wrapping his arms around him, shutting out the rest of the world. In that moment, wrapped around each other, thinking about beginning a new life together, they were both completely content.

Not very far away, in a small office just outside Diagon Alley, Carla Jakes was counting out a pile a pile of Galleons on the desk and smirking.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Later the same week Sirius woke up early to get ready to visit Remus at 12 Grimmauld Place.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he found the Daily Prophet owl, waiting in its normal place waiting to be paid for delivering the newspaper.

He paid the bird and absent-mindedly leafed through it. He was just about to drop it back down on the table when a picture on the front page caught his eye. He suddenly felt wide awake as he stared at it horrified, hoping that any minute it might change and be something else. Needless to say, it didn't change but stubbornly stayed exactly the same. It was a good picture actually. Sirius couldn't help noticing that the sun was making his hair look particularly shiny on that day. However, he didn't think that the general public would notice that when they saw a picture of him kissing his Godson on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

He shoved the paper in the bin, making a quick decision to make sure that Harry stayed oblivious to it for as long as possible. He had a feeling he might not take the invasion of his privacy too well.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

By the time the pair reached Grimmauld Place Sirius was a nervous wreck.

Harry had been very quick to notice the absence of the newspaper and asked if Sirius had picked it up. When Sirius said he hadn't Harry had insisted on apparating to Diagon Alley to pick one up. Sirius had only just managed to persuade him not to, saying that Remus would have one while making a mental note to remember to pocket any he saw lying around at 12 Grimmauld Place before Harry had a chance to see them.

When they flooed into the kitchen Remus was waiting for them with a worried look on his face. Sirius swore inwardly. In all his panic about Harry reading the article he had forgotten that Remus would almost certainly bring it up.

"Are you ok?"

Harry replied with a bright smile on his face.

"Yeah we're great."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I just thought that with the newspaper you might be a bit pissed off…"

He trailed off as he saw Sirius shaking his head violently and waving his arms around behind Harry.

Harry turned around to see what Sirius was doing.

"What's going on?"

Sirius sank down into a chair and groaned. After all his hard work Harry had found out in less than 2 hours. He was really bad at secrets.

"Sirius? What happened?"

Sirius stood up and walked across the room to where Remus' copy of the Daily Prophet was lying. He silently handed it to Harry and watched him read.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Harry's reaction was pretty much what Sirius had expected. He had had his fair share of the media interfering in his life during the war and was severely displeased to see it happening again.

After shouting at Sirius for not telling him, shouting at Remus for telling him and shouting at both of them just because they were there and he could take his anger out on them he collapsed on a chair and fell silent.

Sirius put his hand on his shoulder cautiously.

"Harry, I know you're upset but… well, they were always going to find out eventually."

He steadied himself for another explosion but it didn't come. Instead Harry leant back and replied so quietly that he could hardly hear him.

"I know that. But I wasn't supposed to now. It was meant to be when we chose to let them know. I should've known it wouldn't turn out that way, since when have I ever had a choice about my life?"

He stood up and left Sirius and Remus standing in awkward silence, anticipating what the next few weeks were going to be like.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: that's all for now folks. Will update as soon as I can. Review! Goodbye m'dears!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am an awful, horrible person and I am really sorry. I know how much it annoys me when people don't update for forever and I'm not sure how long this has been but I know it has been way, way, way too long.

Forgive me? Please?

It's not massively long but I think I'm back on track with this now.

So anyway…

* * *

Chapter 4

Sirius groaned and banged his head against the table as Molly Weasley began to explain, for near the thousandth time, why it was a horrifically bad idea for him to be with Harry.

"And another thing, he is far too young. How can you even be sure he knows what he wants?"

"Molly, he's 26, not 5."

He was sorely tempted to stun her, if only to stop her pacing which was really starting to make him dizzy. However, he was fairly sure that Harry would not be overly pleased to come back and find her unconscious, especially considering the mood he was in with all the friends and distant acquaintances coming round to pry and the reporters and members of the general public who wouldn't let either of them leave the house without swamping them.

"This is just so irresponsible Sirius. I knew you can be immature at times but this is just ridiculous."

The door slammed and Sirius looked up to see that Harry had come back. He dumped his bag of shopping on the table and pulled out a chair viciously.

"Harry dear, do you want a drink? You look tired."

Harry nodded and thanked her and Sirius huffed moodily. She had spent the last hour yelling at him and now the second Harry comes back she's the epitome of a caring mother. Typical.

She placed a large mug or tea in front of Harry which he held but didn't drink, still looking annoyed. Molly looked pointedly at Sirius and he knew she was dying to point out that this whole thing wasn't exactly making Harry happy but she couldn't drop her loving mother routine in front of Harry. Sirius was positive she would save it up for another time though. Harry really didn't look happy though so Sirius decided it was best to get rid of Molly as soon as possible so he could vent.

"Look Molly, it was really great of you to come by but I think we're both really tired. We'll see you again soon."

Molly looked at Harry as if expecting him to disagree but he was still glaring at his mug so she hugged Harry and kissed him on the cheek, nodded in Sirius' general direction, and left. Sirius waited for the sound of the front door shutting and pulled up a chair next to Harry.

"Gonna tell me what happened?"

Harry grumbled something looking even grumpier than before so Sirius stood up behind him and started to massage his shoulders, grinning slightly when he felt Harry sigh and lean back against him slightly.

"Don't you just love it when you're trying to buy vegetables and suddenly you're surrounded by people who want to know all about your life?"

Sirius just kept massaging, encouraging Harry to keep talking.

"I mean, I just walk into the supermarket and all these people want confirmation of the next ridiculous string of rumours, most of which I'm pretty sure they make up on the spot."

"What did they say?"

"Crazy stuff. Like, apparently they all think I'm still in love with Hermione and you are forcing me to sleep with you by threatening to kill her or you've given me some kind of love potion."

Sirius huffed.

"I love how everyone seems to think that the only way I can get a boyfriend is by drugging or threatening them."

"They were also saying that you were getting close to me because you thought I was going to be the next Voldemort."

"What part of 'innocent' don't they understand?"

"And one witch asked me if it was true that you force me to polyjuice into my dad when we have sex. Ow!"

Harry pulled away as Sirius accidentally squeezed too hard on his shoulder.

"Sorry, that last one was just really gross."

Harry went back to staring at his mug and swirling a spoon around in the liquid. Sirius could see that this was affecting him badly; he hated the publicity and people sticking their noses into his life. He wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders from behind and kissed his neck in an attempt to comfort him.

"Don't stress about it. It'll pass. Besides, they had to find out sometime, right?"

Harry just shrugged and stood up.

"I'm just gonna go and sleep for a bit. See you later."

Sirius nodded and watched him leave before sitting on the stool Harry had just departed and burying his head in his hands. He was just beginning to enjoy his train of thought which involved the reporter from the Daily Prophet and a blender when Remus appeared with a 'pop!' in front of him. Sirius groaned.

"Merlin, does no one knock any more? All morning people have been apparating in and out of the kitchen, didn't your mother ever tell you its common courtesy to appear _outside_ the house?"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah ok I get, 'grr, I'm the ferocious Padfoot, fear me or else'."

Sirius reached out to hit him but he easily dodged out of the way.

"Touchy touchy. Seriously though, how are you doing?"

Sirius ran a tired hand through his hair.

"Ok I guess. Molly was round earlier and a bunch of reporters. Just going through the motions of telling them all to piss off and mind their own business. They'll get over it; it's just a pain in the arse."

Remus nodded.

"And Harry?"

"I'm not sure. He seems to be taking it bad but he's not talking about it much so I don't know how bad."

Remus sighed and headed over to the coffee machine.

"Coffee?"

"I'm alright thanks."

"Ok."

He poured himself a mug and took a sip before continuing.

"It's probably better that they know though right? They were going to have to find out eventually."

"That's what I thought."

They talked for a while longer until Remus had to leave to go back to work. By the time he left Sirius was feeling almost positive about the whole thing. It was definitely a good thing that people knew now, even if it wasn't in the way they would have chosen, and he was pretty sure everything was going to be ok.

Harry appeared in the kitchen doorway and Sirius smiled at him. He tugged at the bottom of his shirt nervously before blurting out:

"Sirius, I think we should break up."

Well, so much for everything was going to be ok.

* * *

A/N: I promise the next one will be quicker… review?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: And another one. I dunno why I bother really I mean one review?! Surely you can do better than that cos I know more people read the last one. Cos I'm psychic like that (and the stats page bit of course). Oh well, I'm going to stop complaining now since you're probably not even reading this.

* * *

Chapter 5 

Sirius blinked and stared at Harry. He was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open but he thought that was pretty justified considering how completely unexpected that was. He tried to collect his thoughts in his head and think of a good enough reason why his boyfriend would suddenly decide that he wanted to break up when earlier that same day they had seemed fine. Stressed yes, but ok.

"You want to break up?"

Harry started to nod and then saw the look on Sirius' face and his eyes widened and he shook his head frantically.

"Christ Siri, I didn't mean _actually_ break up. I just mean I think we should tell other people we broke up."

Sirius wasn't really hugely happy about that idea either but he was too busy recovering from his near stroke to mention it.

"How the HELL was I supposed to get that from 'I think we should break up'?! Think about what you say Potter you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Harry couldn't help smirking, despite the unpleasant conversation that he was planning to have. It was nice to know that Sirius cared.

"Ok sorry, I should have thought that out better."

"Yes you should have done and why do you want to _pretend_ we broke up anyway?"

Harry looked away guiltily. He felt really bad even suggesting it and deep down he realised it was because he knew it was a cowardly thing to do but he couldn't help hating the questions and the mean things people said. He hated that after he had finally got some privacy it was taken away again and he especially hated that everyone was criticising one of the only people that made him really happy.

"Just… Don't you think it would be easier? We could go back to how we were again. They don't need to know, not really- it's nothing to do with them."

"So you want to stay secret forever?"

Harry hadn't really thought as far as forever, he just wanted people off his back _now_.

"You do realise that if we publicly break up it's going to be a whole new story; it won't make them go away."

"I know but at least that way they'll stop watching our relationship because as far as they're concerned there won't be a relationship to watch."

Sirius was pretty sure it would drag out for the same length of time either way but before he could say that another thought struck him.

"Harry, are you embarrassed of me?"

"What? No! Of course not, that's stupid!"

However, by that point it was too late, Sirius could be very insecure at times and was pretty stubborn all the time and once the idea was in his head it was there to stay.

"Are you sure? Cos if you are then we can…"

Harry clamped his hand over Sirius' mouth and squirmed when he felt Sirius lick it in an attempt to break free.

"I'm not embarrassed. I just don't want the world thinking they know every detail of our relationship. I want to be able to go outside without being asked ridiculous questions. I only just got some privacy Siri, please let me keep it."

Harry looked so miserable and pleading that Sirius had to say yes. He didn't want to, he thought it was a stupid plan and it kind of hurt a bit that Harry cared that much what people thought about them but he loved Harry and he could never resist giving him what he wanted, especially when he was upset about something.

"Ok. But just so you know- I don't like this plan."

Harry smiled and kissed Sirius on the cheek.

"I know, I'm sorry but it will be better this way, I promise. We were fine before everyone else knew."

Sirius nodded and watched Harry disappear back up the stairs, looking much happier than before. It made his heart ache to think that the thought of telling people that they'd split up made Harry so happy.

* * *

A/N: Blue button- you know what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Kind of almost done. Sort of… well not really. I have part of the next one done and I'm trying specially hard not to stop again. I will finish. I am determined.

Chapter!!

* * *

"And you agreed to this plan?"

"What else could I do?"

Remus looked exasperated.

"Talked him out of it maybe?! This can only end badly."

"He looked so miserable. I couldn't say no Moony I just couldn't."

Remus sighed and looked at his best friend, taking in the downcast look on his face and the absence of the normal shine in his eyes.

"Maybe he'll come to his senses."

Sirius just grunted at that one. Harry had been way happier since they had made their plan. He had hardly seemed phased by the questions and stares while they were out. Sirius thought bitterly that that was probably because he knew he'd be free of them soon.

"How was he planning on doing it anyway?"

Sirius shrugged.

"There's been a bunch of people asking him to give interviews. He said he was going to do one of those and just say it was a short thing but it's over now. Don't know if that's the definite plan though. He doesn't seem to think it's important enough to talk about a lot."

"Have you even talked about it at all?"

"Not really. He always tells me to stop fussing and says "we'll talk about it later" but so far "later" is yet to come."

Remus sighed at the utter uselessness of his friends.

"Sirius, you need to…"

"Hey there, talking about anything fun?"

Remus turned round to see Harry walk into the room. He dropped his coat on the side and pulled up a chair next to them, briefly leaning over to kiss Sirius on the cheek.

"Not really."

Sirius had completely clammed up and was watching his feet swing backwards and forwards but if Harry had noticed he wasn't letting on. Remus decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Harry, we were just talking about this plan of yours. I really don't know if it's such a good idea."

"It's fine Remus. I've got it sorted. I have an interview with Witch Weekly tomorrow so I'll tell them then. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure you've thought this over?"

"Yes Remus I'm sure."

"I just really think…"

"Listen, can we talk about this later? I just realised I'm late for meeting someone. Sorry."

Remus watched with his mouth hanging open as Harry grabbed his coat again and rushed out.

"I told you he wouldn't talk about it."

Remus didn't know who he wanted to hit more- Sirius for being right and being a pushover or Harry for just being plain ridiculous and stubborn. Until now he would have said that Sirius was the stubborn one but… well this really just showed how well matched the two of them were.

"Well you can't just let him do this without even talking about it first so I suggest you find a way to make him."

Remus stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, I told Severus I would be back for dinner. Besides, you need to think of a way to make Harry change his mind and I know you think better in peace."

Sirius sighed as Remus left. He just didn't understand. He couldn't just _make_ Harry change his mind because he was so damn stubborn and he knew it would result in them fighting and a little part of him was worried that if he annoyed Harry too much about this then he might change his mind and _actually_ break up with him. He didn't like this plan but he would take being fake dumped over being real-life dumped any day.

He tried to think of ways to persuade Harry that this interview wasn't a good idea but in his mind they all ended in bad ways. He briefly wondered if it really mattered what everyone else thought before remembering that it wasn't what everyone else thought that bothered him but the fact that Harry cared so much what everyone else thought.

By 10:30 he had thought so much that his brain hurt and all he had come up with was polyjuicing into Harry and doing the interview for him which he _knew _would make Harry mad so he decided to give up and go to bed. Unfortunately, once in bed, he couldn't actually get to sleep.

Sometimes he really hated life.

He didn't know what time it was when Harry came back. It felt like it had been hours since he had started trying to sleep but he had always been an awful judge of time so it could easily have been 20 minutes.

He decided he didn't feel like talking so, feeling incredibly immature, he rolled over and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He heard Harry walking around the room, changing and putting things away, and then he felt his warm body slide in next to him. He waited for a few minutes until he thought Harry would be asleep before turning over to look at him. Unfortunately Harry was sleeping at all but was propped up on his elbow smirking at him.

"I knew you were awake."

"How?"

"You make this cute snuffling sound when you're asleep."

"Oh…"

Harry looked at him for a while with a wondering look on his face.

"Ok, what's up?"

"Huh?"

"You were pretending to be asleep and now you're not talking. What's wrong?"

_To bring it up or not to bring it up, that is the question._

Sirius was about to say that he was tired when he saw the look on Harry's face. He looked completely confused and if Sirius was honest- that annoyed him. It annoyed him because he was freaking out about this whole plan and Harry didn't even realise, in fact he thought it was so unimportant that he wouldn't talk about it and couldn't even remember it when he could see that Sirius was upset about something.

"Is that a serious question?"

More confused.

"Um yes?"

Sirius just shook his head, exasperated. A tiny part of him kind of wanted to have that fight he had been worried about. At least then Harry would have to acknowledge that this was a big deal, at least to him.

But the more rational part of him knew that he would regret it if he started anything so he kept his mouth shut.

"Sirius?"

"It's not important, really."

He leant forward and captured Harry's lips in an attempt to distract him. It seemed to work for a bit and as he felt Harry's warm breath on his face and his tongue wrapping around his all off his annoyance evaporated. This was definitely better than fighting.

Unfortunately, it didn't take long for Harry to remember that they were talking about something.

"Don't try and distract me Black. What's wrong? And don't say it's nothing."

Sirius sighed and lay back on his pillows, staring at the ceiling.

"Well?"

"It's just… well, this plan. I know I agreed to it but… can't we at least talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"Just anything. Like, what you're going to say, what I'm supposed to say when the inevitable questions start, why you care so much, any other possible alternative ways to fix this which don't involve us having to lie about our relationship."

"Well, I'm going to say that it was just a short thing and we've decided against it now but we're still close, you can say the same."

"Right, so that bring us to why do you care? Because I don't. Being with you makes me happy and what other people say won't change that. Until this whole thing started I would've said you felt the same."

"I do, I just…"

"Well obviously not or you wouldn't want to do this."

"Sirius, you agreed to this."

Sirius just rolled his eyes and turned away form Harry, knowing that if they carried on much longer they would end up yelling. After a few minutes he heard Harry do the same thing beside him. He shut his eyes and tried to sleep but it wouldn't come. Once his anger had gone down a bit all he really wanted to do was hold Harry and tell him he didn't care about anything else so long as they were together. He didn't though. He just lay awake until the sun came up.

Harry did exactly the same thing.

* * *

A/N: Reviews please!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This one wasn't so quick up and it's pretty short. Kind of a filler. But the next one will be up soon.

* * *

Chapter 7

"I'm going out. See you later?"

Sirius just shrugged. There was no need to ask where Harry was going, the fact he was standing in the doorway shifting nervously between his feet said it all. That morning had been the most awkward since they'd got together. Harry had pretended to be asleep when Sirius got up, even though he'd been awake all night, and neither of them had said a word since then.

Harry waited for a couple of seconds for Sirius to say something before turning round and walking out of the door. Sirius knew he was waited for him to try and get him to change his mind or to tell him _he'd_ changed his mind and he was ok with the whole idea but he said nothing. He might see Harry later, he would see him eventually, and no doubt he would tell him all about his interview then. Apologise and say it was for the best and he would be expected to move on with his life.

He knew he'd get over it eventually but for today he was planning on getting drunk and annoying Remus for a while and possibly playing cruel and creative pranks on Snape. That always made him feel better.

He was just finishing his second glass of firewhisky and thinking about leaving to go find Remus when he was saved trouble by the very same man walking in through the front door.

"Bit early to be drinking isn't it?"

Sirius raised his glass and smiled half-heartedly.

"Never too early to be drinking Moony."

Remus didn't look like he agreed but he decided to take Sirius' fragile emotional state into account and not comment.

"Doing anything today?"

"Well I was going to visit you but obviously that would be pointless now."

Remus sunk into a chair next to him.

"He's actually going through with it then?"

"Yup."

Remus would have been lying if he said he wasn't surprised. Sirius was normally the irrational one. 99 times out of a hundred, if something went wrong, he would have guessed that it would be Sirius' fault, not Harry's. He decided the best way to make Sirius feel better was to just not talk about it so the two proceeded to talk about everything else they could think of and drink the house's entire supply of firewhiskey.

It had been a long time since Sirius had got properly drunk- he hadn't felt the need to recently- but with every sip of firewhiskey he felt his troubles melting away a little more and soon he couldn't even remember what he'd been upset about it the first place. A tiny part of him, right at the back of his brain, told him that it would come back again but every mouthful made that part a bit smaller and eventually he was completely content with giggling manically as Remus tried and failed to tell him a story about Snape and a muggle blender.

Sirius had no idea what time it was when Remus left and he crawled into bed, still giggling and feeling slightly sick. Harry wasn't back so he sprawled himself out over the whole bed happily and passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ta da! I'm not totally happy with this but I decided that if I didn't use this then I would never write it and we would go back to a year between posts.

* * *

Chapter 8

Sirius woke up to sunlight flooding through the window. He was warm and he could feel a soft body in his arms, curled up to him. He smiled and breathed in deeply, feeling completely content until he opened his eyes and his head began to crash. He swore under his breath and slipped out of bed to find a hangover cure.

"Looking for this?"

Sirius spun round to see Harry in the doorway of the bathroom holding a bottle of clear liquid. He nodded and immediately regretted it when his brain pulsed painfully in his skull.

"Yeah. Thought it was in here."

"It was. I put it by your side of the bed last night when I got in. I thought you might need it. I guess you must have missed it."

Sirius just nodded again and took the bottle. The liquid was cool on his tongue and he felt its effects as soon as it ran down his throat.

"Thanks."

He sat down on the edge of the bath to let his head stop spinning completely. Harry was still hanging around in the doorway. Sirius looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something, but he just shifted awkwardly and stared at the tiled floor.

Sirius was about to ask what was up but Harry seemed to decide not to say whatever it was and headed downstairs. Sirius cleaned up his face and grabbed some clothes, deciding to go out for a walk.

"Harry, I'm going out. You need anything?"

Harry looked up from the magazine he was reading and opened his mouth before closing it again and shaking his head. Sirius shrugged. Harry was being weird today. He was always a bit weird but it was normally weird in a cute Harryish way, not in a downright strange way.

He pondered it as he walked down the road but didn't come up with any reasons. He was distracted from his train of though by sudden shouting and camera flashes going off in his face.

"Mr Black, what are your comments on your relationship with Harry Potter?"

"Black, we read his interview in Witch Weekly. Is it true?"

Damn, that stupid interview. He had completely forgotten.

He tried to push past and keep going but gave up when he realised just how many there were. How had Harry really believed this would get people off their backs?

He sighed and held up a hand to quiet them. They all fell into deathly silence; anticipating the new information they were sure they were going to get.

"One at a time would be nice; I only have one set of ears."

A short blonde wizard with a notepad at the front spoke first.

"Do you confirm every Mr Potter said in his recent interview with Witch Weekly?"

"I haven't read it yet but I'm sure whatever he said was true."

"So you are getting married then?"

Sirius looked confused as the babble of noise broke out again. He backed away and turned back towards the house, trying to work out how those reporters could have got "we're getting married" from "we broke up".

* * *

"Harry?!"

Sirius stuck his head through the kitchen door to see Harry sitting exactly where he had left him. He looked up briefly from what he was reading and smiled.

"That was a quick walk."

"Yeah, funny thing that. See, I was walking down the road, as you do, and this bunch of reporters jumped me and started asking me about whether I was getting married which was a bit of a shock since last time I checked they were supposed to think we broke up so I decided to cut my walk short."

"Oh right. How strange."

Harry went back to his magazine but dropped it again when he could no longer pretend that he couldn't feel Sirius' eyes on him.

"Ok, ok- I couldn't do it. You were right, it was a dumb idea and I don't know what I was thinking so I just told them the truth. Happy?"

Sirius felt like his smile must stretch all the way to his ears.

"Very. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I thought you would be annoyed that I put you through all that angst for nothing."

Sirius laughed and wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders from behind.

"No way. This just means I was right which is great since I hardly ever get to be right. When did you suddenly become the weird, irrational one in this relationship?"

Harry pouted.

"I didn't. I'm still the smart one. I just had a momentary slip. Don't get used to it."

Sirius laughed and kissed Harry softly on the lips. As he felt Harry's arms wind round him it suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't kissed Harry for what seemed like forever. Ok, it had only really been a few days, possibly a week, but it felt like ages. He pulled back and hugged his boyfriend close and smiled to himself. Suddenly the whole thing seemed incredibly stupid.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I'm nearly done with this so I'm going to sink into the low realms of bribery- if you review you get virtual s'mores (they are almost as good as the real ones, I promise).


	9. Epilogue 1

A/N: It's been a bit longer than I intended since I had this already written a while back but things never go as smoothly as you'd like. This is the first of 2 epilogues. Hope you like it.

* * *

Epilogue 1- The Interview

_Emma Morgan brings you lucky readers of Witch Weekly the first official interview with the one and only Harry Potter about his relationship with infamous Azkaban escapee Sirius Black and his views on blonde hair Vs dark hair._

**It's so so great to talk to you Harry.**

Thanks. It's good to talk to you too.

**I have been looking forward to this all week. You have no idea how excited I am to meet you.**

That's great.

**Will you sign my boobs?**

Urm… I guess…

**Just there…**

Like that?

**Yeah, that's awesome! Thanks!!**

Anytime.

**Ok, so, on with the interview. I think what everyone wants to know right now is- are the rumours about you and Black true? Are you really together? If so, how long for and how serious are you?**

Wow, that was a lot of questions. Urm… yes we are together, a few years and very serious- we're engaged.

**You're engaged?!**

Yes.

**I guess that means you are officially off the market now then.**

Yeah well I don't think he'd be thrilled if I cheated so that's probably not a brilliant idea.

**And there was definitely no force or love potion involved?**

No, except from when he threatened to kill me and everyone I know if I didn't shag him.

**Really?!**

No.

**Oh… So why exactly did you decide on the ex-con, older man? Why not some nice young girl?**

Well, firstly, I'm gay so a girl of any kind was never really going to happen and I'm with Sirius because I love him. There really isn't much more to it than that.

**So when's the wedding?**

We haven't really talked about it much yet.

**Can I come?**

Urm… sure.

**Awesome, my name's Emma Morgan and my Wiziphone number is 9948267732120.**

Great.

**Did you write that down?**

No, I can remember it.

**Really? You must have a great memory.**

Yeah, it's amazing. Practically like a computer.

**A what?**

Doesn't matter.

**Ok. There is one more thing that everyone reading this will be wanting to know. Over the last few weeks we having been debating which is better- Blonde or dark hair. What colour hair do you prefer a girl to have?**

Did you completely miss the part of this interview where I told you I was gay?

**For a guy then?**

Dark.

**Why?**

It's sexier.

**Well thanks for talking to me today and I'll see you at the wedding!**

Yeah… see you then.

_Watch this space for more information about the wedding and possibly an interview with Sirius Black (if we ever manage to talk to him without being hexed)._

* * *

A/N: Only 1 more to go. Please review.


End file.
